Degrassi Episode Stories
by degrassicutie1
Summary: This is the new title for "Degrassi Episode Poems" FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: Tears Are Not Enough

Chapter 1: Tears Are Not Enough  
It happened so soon.  
One day, we're laughing  
and enjoying ourselves.  
We want to join hands  
And rule the world together.  
The next day, we are  
at each other's throats.  
We want to hurt each other.  
We run away from each other.  
We don't want to see each other.  
ever again.  
But then one of our lives is taken.  
There is no time to fight or rejoice.  
I'm speechless.  
I'm shocked.  
I don't know what to say or do.  
But then the tears come.  
Tears Are Not Enough.  
By: Craig Manning (Degrassi character)  
Note: This is not copied from any Degrassi site. I made up this poem. 


	2. Chapter 2: Father Figure

Chapter 2: Father Figure  
Inspiration came to me.  
A new baby was going to be  
born into my family.  
My half brother.  
My brother.  
My stepdad's first child.  
I wondered who my father is.  
No one would tell me.  
I went on my quest.  
It was shocking.  
But I was happy.  
Me and my dad.  
My dad and me.  
We were together.  
At last.  
By: Emma Nelson (Degrassi character)  
Note: This is not copied from any Degrassi site! Do not copy my stories or  
anyone else's. 


	3. Chapter 3: U Got The Look

Chapter 3: U Got the Look  
I've got the look.  
Everyone loves it.  
I'm so popular.  
But some people hate it.  
Like my best friend.  
It really upsets me.  
I was always there for her.  
But now she's not there for me.  
I'm not gonna change just  
Because my friend doesn't like it.  
If she doesn't like it, it doesn't matter.  
If people don't like it, it doesn't matter.  
They're just jealous.  
Because I've got the look.  
By: Manny Santos (Degrassi character)  
Note: This is not copied from any Degrassi site! I made this whole thing  
up! 


	4. Chapter 4: Gangsta Gangsta

Chapter 4: Gangsta Gangsta  
I'm tired.  
Tired of doing environment  
Projects.  
Tired of Emma being busy.  
Tired of Tracker and his  
New girlfriend.  
Tired of school.  
But now I met a new friend.  
He's cool.  
I have a lot of fun with him.  
Except he doesn't like Emma  
And Emma doesn't like him.  
But Emma can't control me.  
I can be who I wanna be.  
But I took it too far.  
I did something worse than I  
Was supposed to.  
The guilt starts to appear.  
By: Sean Cameron (Degrassi character)  
Note: This is not copied from any Degrassi site! 


	5. Chapter 5: Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

Chapter 5: Should I Stay Or Should I Go?  
I'm stuck between two people.  
They're both nice.  
They're both beautiful.  
But one of them hates me now.  
Because they think I used them.  
The other one loves me still.  
I loved her back.  
But I still feel quilty.  
Because of the one that hates me.  
I will make it up to her.  
And still have both of them loving me.  
By: Craig Manning(Degrassi character)  
Note: This is not copied from any Degrassi site! I know this chapter sucks,  
but I tried! 


	6. Chapter 6: Whisper To A Scream

Chapter 6: Whisper To A Scream  
Author's Note: First of all, I would like to say that it upsets me that two  
people thought this was copied. Do you have any proof? I would never do  
such a thing. I won't mention this again, but you can't make an accusation  
like that without any proof. Anyway, please review, this should be a good  
chapter!  
Life has been so tough.  
Dad gone at work.  
Mom getting drunk.  
The only good thing is my new job.  
Paige is pissed.  
Oh well.  
Cutting myself was the solution.  
It was bad, but it helped me.  
Then Paige caught me.  
She told someone.  
I have to have sessions to help myself.  
It annoys me, but at least I'm okay.  
Maybe Paige isn't so bad after all.  
Maybe she understands what I'm going through.  
By: Ellie Nash (Degrassi character)  
Note: Please review! I like to know your thoughts and opinions! 


	7. Chapter 7: Pride

Chapter 7: Pride  
Note: I just realized that I skipped "Pride", so here is the poem. Thanks  
fdor reminding me everyone!  
It was tough.  
I came out.  
Finally.  
I lost a friend.  
I got beaten up.  
But the good thing is that  
I came out.  
All my other friends accept me.  
They're shocked, but they accept me.  
Ellie was tired of pretending anyway.  
She should be happy now.  
At least I can be proud of who I am.  
By: Marco Del Rossi (Degrassi character)  
Note: Please review! I like to know your thoughts and opinions! 


	8. Chapter 8: Against All Odds

Chapter 8: Against All Odds  
I was really upset with  
Manny's attitude.  
She became boy-crazy.  
She wore revealing clothes.  
But it wasn't as bad as now.  
People were talking about her  
and her style.  
I didn't care, Manny was still Manny.  
But I found her and Craig.  
I was speechless.  
How could Craig do that to Ashley?  
How could Manny do that to herself?  
We had a fight.  
Not just a regular sissy fight.  
A big fight.  
And that's the final straw in our friendship.  
  
By: Emma Nelson (Degrassi character)  
  
Note: Does this sound more like a poem or a journal entry? Please tell me!) 


	9. Chapter 9: Never Gonna Give You Up

Chapter 9: Never Gonna Give You Up  
He was the perfect boyfriend.  
He liked me.  
I liked him.  
He didn't get to be director of the play.  
He kept controlling me.  
I kept listening.  
Until that one day.  
That one day when he hit me.  
I was scared.  
I was shocked.  
But now I know that he isn't the perfect boyfriend.  
By: Terri Macgregor (Degrassi student)  
  
Note: Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10: This Charming Man

Chapter 10: This Charming Man  
He was the best.  
We had fun.  
But he joined a gang.  
And then he was gone.  
Gone from my life.  
I've moved on.  
I've found a new person.  
But now the old one is stealing.  
I am upset.  
I will bring him to justice.  
I want to make the school a better place.  
I want to get back at Sean.  
I want both.  
I can't choose.  
By: Emma Nelson (Degrassi student)  
Note: I don't know what happened in this episode, so I tried to do the best  
I can. 


	11. Chapter 11: Degrassi Characters

Chapter 11: Degrassi Characters  
Author's Note: A new episode of Degrassi was not shown on CTV due to movies  
being shown at that time, so I decided to make up a poem about the  
characters. It doesn't even sound like a poem, but it's not my fault there  
are some delays for new episodes, so just deal!  
  
Paige mean as can be.  
Hazel, sweet as can be.  
Spinner, rotten as can be.  
Jimmy, athletic as can be.  
Emma, smart as can be.  
Manny, slutty as can be.  
Chris, hot and cool as can be.  
Terri, unconfident as can be.  
JT, funny as can be.  
Toby, geeky as can be.  
Sean, bad as can be.  
Marco, gay as can be.(sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive by that one)  
Ashley, nice as can be.  
Ellie, different as can be.  
Craig, liar as can be.(its true!)  
  
Note: Please review! I want to know what you think of my  
poem/description/whatever you wanna call it! 


	12. Chapter 12: Holiday

Chapter 12: Holiday  
After all our love.  
After all our memories.  
After all our fun.  
After all our tears.  
After all our moments.  
You broke my heart.  
You shredded it into pieces.  
You made me cry.  
You made me angry.  
You made me sad.  
You ruined my holiday.  
You ruined my life.  
You ruined everything.  
Because you broke my heart.  
  
By: Ashley Kerwin (Degrassi student)  
  
I thought you loved me.  
I thought I loved you.  
I trusted you.  
I kissed you.  
I touched you.  
I gave my heart to you.  
But you had to lie.  
You had to play games.  
You had to betray me.  
But now I know.  
I know you're stupid.  
I know you're a mistake.  
One thing is for sure.  
You don't love me.  
  
By: Manny Santos (Degrassi student)  
  
They're both perfect.  
They're both gorgeous.  
They're both hot.  
They're both my girl.  
And I love them both.  
But it's hard.  
It's hard to choose.  
To choose my girl.  
My one true girl.  
But I betrayed them both.  
And now there's no girl.  
  
By: Craig Manning (Degrassi student)  
  
Note: Please review!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Dylan's Poem

Chapter 13: Dylan's Poem  
They don't like me.  
Because I'm smart.  
Because I like boys.  
Not girls.  
They don't like me.  
Because I dress differently.  
Because I think differently.  
Because I do things differently.  
But I like me.  
And that's all there is to it.  
  
By: Dylan Michalchuk (Degrassi student)  
  
Note: I was bored. And I already did a poem for 'This Charming Man.' So  
this story probably won't be updated until CTV starts showing new episodes  
again. 


	14. Chapter 14: Accidents Will Happen

Chapter 14: Accidents Will Happen  
I started out as a little girl.  
I was nice.  
I was friendly.  
I had a best friend.  
I got older.  
I got nicer.  
I still had my best friend.  
And as I got older,  
I needed to change.  
I needed to mature.  
I did that.  
I lost my friends.  
I lost my best friend.  
Then I found my true love.  
I loved him.  
He loved me.  
We loved each other so much,  
we took things too far.  
And now I regret it.  
  
By: Manny Santos(Degrassi Student)  
  
Note: CTV finally showed a new episode! This is the first time I updated  
this story in so long! Please review if you want me to fill you in on  
Accidents Happen Part 2's poem! 


	15. Chapter 15: Abortion

Chapter 15: Abortion  
I was stuck.  
I didn't know what to do.  
I was confused.  
I looked for support.  
I looked for comfort  
I needed help.  
I made my decision.  
My choice was hard.  
I disappointed some.  
I pleased some.  
But I did what I thought was right.  
And that's all that matters.  
  
By: Manny Santos(Degrassi student)  
  
Note: I know this doesn't sound like a real poem, but I did my best! Please  
review if you want me to update! 


	16. Chapter 16: Take On Me

Chapter 16: Take On Me  
We always stick to one clique.  
Popular.  
Jock.  
Geek.  
Rebel.  
Outsider.  
But we learn to come together.  
Be a team.  
Get to know each other.  
Stick up for each other.  
Cover for each other.  
And all of this.  
From just a Saturday detention.  
  
By: Ellie Nash, Jimmy Brooks, Sean Cameron, Hazel Aden, Toby Isaacs  
(Degrassi students)  
  
Note: This doesn't really sound like a poem, but hey! It was worth a try!  
Please R&R and I will update!!! They may not sound like poems, but this is  
for people to understand the episodes, so don't expect them to sound like  
poems all the time!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Dream It's Over

Chapter 17: Don't Dream It's Over  
Don't dream it's over.  
Don't dream things will never be the same.  
Don't dream your world has changed.  
Don't dream your heart is broken.  
Don't dream you have something missing in your life.  
Don't dream you lost a friend.  
Don't dream you could have been a better friend.  
Dream that you'll reunite some day,  
but don't dream it's over.  
  
By: Terri Macgregor's best friends ever (Degrassi students)  
  
WE ALL HOPE TERRI WILL GET BETTER SOON.  
-DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL  
  
Note: This was probably the saddest episode of Degrassi in season 3. R&R  
and I will update! 


	18. Chapter 18: Rock and Roll High

Chapter 18: Rock and Roll High  
I hated him.  
I wanted to win the battle.  
I wanted revenge.  
I wanted to see him suffer  
for what he did to me.  
No one hurts me without  
a battle.  
I worked and worked.  
I tried and tried.  
I kept hurting.  
I wanted revenge more and more.  
And then the day came.  
I blew it.  
Blew it.  
I lost.  
And then I felt there was no point to  
this.  
  
By: Ashley Kerwin (Degrassi student)  
  
Note: I know this doesn't sound like a good poem, but I just needed to  
update. R&R if you want me to update! 


	19. Chapter 19: It's Raining Men

Chapter 19: It's Raining Men  
I was in love.  
I was confused.  
I was a little of both.  
I was scared.  
I was worried.  
I didn't want to commit.  
Commit to something I've never done.  
But I was encouraged.  
And I did it.  
I did it.  
I'm not confused anymore.  
I'm not scared.  
I'm definitely in love.  
And that's all that matters.  
  
By: Marco Del Rossi(Degrassi Student)  
  
Note: I know this isn't really a good poem, or a poem at all, but I don't  
care. R&R if you want me to update! 


	20. Chapter 20: I Want Candy

Chapter 20: I Want Candy  
  
I feel hurt. I feel pain. My life is ruined. It will never be the same. I'll never smile as much. I'll never laugh as much. But I'll cry more and more. I wish I could change everything. I wish I could just end this pain. But I can't. It won't go away. Unless I move on. And I will move on.  
  
By: Ashley Kerwin (Degrassi student)  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! R&R please!!! 


	21. Chapter 21: Power of Love

Chapter 21: Power of Love  
It's the end of the year.  
The end of fights.  
The end of tears.  
The end of work.  
The end of studying.  
The end of stupid lectures.  
The end of the grade.  
Summer is here.  
The start of pleasure.  
The start of fun.  
The start of joy.  
The start of freedom.  
Then summer goes.  
And we're back to school.  
Then it starts all over again.  
  
By: Everyone at Degrassi!  
  
Note: I hope you enjoy my new title, it fits, doesn't it? This is the end  
of the story! I will make "Degrassi Episode Stories 2" for season 4! Stay  
tuned for that, coming soon. 


	22. Chapter 22: No Sequel

Chapter 22: No sequel  
This story is so stupid. I have to admit it. I'm so sick and tired of it  
and I won't write one for season 4, I'll just make up my own season 4 fan  
fics or something. But I won't delete this story. I'll just keep it as a  
record of one of my worst stories on this site. In fact, one of my worst  
stories ever! And the other terrible stories I have are Emma's Secret Love  
and Emma's Big Mistake, they sucked pretty badly, didn't they? Anyway, just  
wanted to let you know!!! 


End file.
